Weirdmaggedon of Spooky Doom
by subtle-witch
Summary: In which Dib finds a forum where he can talk to other supernatural enthusiasts, Gaz starts a sweater business with an anonymous online friend, Mabel thinks she's acquired her new online love, Waddles eats some waffles much to a robot dog's disapproval, and Dipper travels to a very strange town. Not as odd as Gravity Falls, of course. (Title may change. Cover image not mine.)
1. Chapter 1

Dib had decided many things as his face crossed paths with a blotchy, orange ball.

One of them was that he did not like dodge-ball very much. His large glasses that framed his head, his unfortunately large head, slid onto his nose. The concrete was hot and scraped his knees as he wiped his forehead of sweat and adjusted his glasses. It felt like the glass windows were calling him, beckoning for him to go inside. He took off his black jacket and tied it around his waist as he sat down, cross legged.

Another ball hit his arm.

Tending to his scrape, Dib decided another thing.

"Ha ha ha ha! You weak _hu_ man!"

He really didn't like Zim.

The lanky, green alien fell to his back in laughter. His nemesis being hit in his head? Priceless apparently. Zim rolled onto his side, pounding the concrete with his fist.

" _Ahem_ ," a large shadow fell over him.

"Ah, it's such a hideous beast!" Zim recoiled and shook in disgust, hiding his eyes. Cowering back, he began to open them with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you, Miss Bitters."

She'd hissed.

"The only three minutes I give you for recess, and you are on the _ground_? And you," She pointed towards Dib. In disgust, she muttered, "Dib."

"That's it!" She yelled across the playground. "Since these two want to sit down, recess is over! Inside, now!"

Dib had also decided he didn't like Miss Bitters, either.

Students groaned as they tossed balls aside and pushed over Dib, sighing. " _That dumb giant headed kid ruins everything_." One murmured to their friend. Dib scowled. His head wasn't that big. Sitting up, he gave a sigh of relief. Inside was good, outside had too many noises, too many distractions. He could focus on his research. The crowd of kids broke off, leaving Zim on the ground. He was still laughing. Dib shook his head.

"Zim," He tapped Zim's chest with his foot. "Get up, we're going inside. Come on."

"And why would I go with you, you filthy-"

"Would you rather deal with me or Miss Bitters?"

Zim traced his eyes to the window. Miss Bitters' eyes were gray and empty. And evil. And they stared through Zim's contacts. He shivered.

"Fine, Dib. But you know that I'm deciding to go in myself." He stood, eyes closed, head back, and arms resting on his back. He trotted inside the school. Dib groaned but soon followed. But he wouldn't let Zim get to him today. Today would be a good day.

That's another thing he decided.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Dib was a wee baby, he was obsessed with the supernatural. He wanted to uncover the truth and nothing but the truth, and of all the weird things he's seen, he's sure to find an explanation for it. Strange things happened all the time and everyone was oblivious to it but he knew when the aliens attacked (or something of the sort) his knowledge would save them all.

Being that his father was a renowned scientist, Dib had all the tools in his father's lab needed for whatever project he had to do. But sometimes there were things in the way.

" _Dib_ ," his little sister Gaz warned.

Holding his laptop close to his chest, he sighed. Turning from the direction of his room towards the "family" room, he walked towards his purple haired sister who sat on the couch in her own world, tuned in with her video game.

"Yes, Gaz?" He'd asked, slightly scared of what she wanted.

"Dad said that he- ugh," Gaz groaned as she shook her GS2 in anger before quickly beating the boss villain in her game, even with only six bars of health left. She wouldn't show it, but on the inside she smiled in victory.

"Finally. Oh, right. Dad said he has some special announcement on TV. You're into all his nerdy discoveries."

"You don't want to see him?"

Gaz gave a stern, chilling silence before she shivered.

"Oh... The whole pig girl thing huh?"

"Uh huh." She growled. She took her GS2 and decided to lay her head on the pillow on the couch, tapping away violently at her game.

"Well, I'll be in my room."

Silence.

"There's a really cool forum I found full of people like me. And I can't wait to hear what new findings they have today."

More silence as she gave a low, frustrated growl. Gaz clicked away at her game. With a sigh, Dib walked towards his room, making a stop into the kitchen for some pizza left over from last night. He adjusted his glasses and shut his room door, logging on to Talk Supernatural.


End file.
